Fairy Trainer
by Gemini300
Summary: When a Pokemon trainer gets sent to a new world, and joins a certain guild, a new hilarious adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Trainer**

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story with my OC Angela Grace. Almost forgot this was inspired by another story, if you like Pokemon or fairy tail read Guardian Fairy. So without further ado, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Girl From Another World**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon, a place filled with creatures with extraordinary powers, up in the sky, under the sea and in the forest. Then we have Pokemon trainers, who battle side by side with Pokemon, one such trainer is making her through Lumiose City, she is a tall trainer with very long golden blonde hair, she wears a brown open flaneled vest, a white tank top, blue jeans and brown laced boots and she has a Mega Bracelet on her right hand, her name is Angela Grace.

It was a beautiful day in Lumiose City, the Fletchlings were singing, people were getting their Furfrou hair trimmed, enjoying the view from the Lumiose Tower and others just relaxing at a café, while Angela was walking around the city with her partner Diancie. "Well, here we are Diancie." she said to which her partner happily floated. That's when she saw a strange shadow enter an alley. It seemed like Diancie sensed something because she followed the strange shadow.

"Diancie! Wait for me!" Angela said as she followed her partner, when she entered she saw the strange shadow was in a Darkrai. "Hello Angela, we've been expecting you." it said, correction a talking Darkrai, well she said: "Wait hold on a second! What do you mean by "we"?". Then just as she said that, as if on cue, two more legendary Pokemon appeared and the alley became an alternate dimension. One was a dark blue sauropod-like Pokemon with some gray metallic portions such as its chestplate, which has a glowing blue diamond in the center, it was the legendary time Pokemon Dialga, and the other was a light purple theropod-like Pokemon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back, it was the legendary space Pokemon Palkia.

"Di-Dialga, Pa-Palkia, Da-Darkrai, three legendary Pokemon!" She said, she was scared, excited, but mostly scared.

"We have been sent by Arceus... He wants you to travel to another world." Dialga said calmly.

"Okaaay." Angela said who sweatdropped while thinking '_Well that was anticlimactic'_. "What is this other world you're going to send me to?"

"I shall explain...", Palkia said,_"__In a land far, far away__ lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, __magic is merely a tool__, __a mundane part of everyday life__. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is _**_Fairy Tail_**_."_

"Why does that sound like an opening narration of a fantasy anime?" She asked sweat dropping.

"Because it is a land of wizards, you will be needing these", Darkrai said ignoring her comment as 17 plates appeared, "They are Arceus's plates, it is a magic called "Multitype", with it you can use the moves of Pokemon that the plate's type matches but you may only choose five, for now at least."

"I pick Electric, Fighting, Flying, Water and Fairy." Angela said. And after she picked, a golden ring attached itself to her left hand. It had a rose pink gem on it. "That is a miniature PC, with it you can change Pokemon and also heal them." Dialga said.

After that a portal appeared, hesitating she entered and Diancie followed.

"I wonder if she'll get there safely?" Darkrai said to his companions as they left.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry it's so short, but I've got exams next week. And also I want to thank everybody who is involved in fanfiction, and special thanks to the author of Sylvia the Sylveon; because I was on the verge of tears when I finished it. And have a happy and merry Christmas, and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Fairy Tail**

**Sorry I was late; I was busy with finals, and also I made some changes so some parts don't make sense and I just fixed it so read it again, so anyways, on with the story!**

"Do you think it we should've sent the portal to the ground rather than let her fall from the sky?" Said Darkrai.

"Uhhh..." Dialga and Palkia said nervously; as they somehow felt that they were in for a fate worse than death.

Inside the Portal...

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Why did I agree to this?!" Angela said, obviously because she and Diancie were falling! The portal they entered seemed endless, and had other portals that showed multiple images of people and places in different dimensions, each one very different than the other, such as one of a blond boy with tanned skin and whiskers on his face eating multiple bowls of ramen, another of a orange haired boy fighting strange monsters, and also one of a boy wearing a straw hat on a pirate ship eating a lot of food. Then it seemed the Rock/Fairy-Type Pokemon and its Trainer had finally reached the end of the portal as a hole of bright white light engulfed them.

Hargeon Port Town, Fiore...

Angela and Diancie landed hard on the stone ground. "Next time I see them, they are so dead!" She said demonically. Angela then noted that she was at a train station, also she overheard a conversation between the conductor, a pink-haired boy who looked sick and weirdly enough a blue cat.

"Natsu, we're here!" Said the cat to the boy. Correction: a _talking_ blue cat.

"Is he going to be okay?" The conductor asked the cat worried about the boy's condition.

"Yeah he's fine, happens every time he gets on transportation." The cat said, "Isn't that right, Natsu?"

The boy, known as Natsu, only muttered: "I'm never getting on a train again."

"Come on Natsu." Said the cat, named Happy, to his friend. But it was too late; the train had already left again. "There he goes."

After that Angela and Diancie decided to leave and check out their surroundings.

Later...

Angela and her partner had already seen half of the town when they saw a lot of people, mostly girls, blocking their way. She had overheard them talking about some famous wizard named "Salamander" who used rare fire magic that couldn't be bought in stores,_'Who would sell magic?' _She thought. Angela then noticed a blonde girl pushing her way through the crowd, then this happened:

"Igneel, it's me!-" said Natsu, who recovered surprisingly fast. "Who the heck are you?"

"Who am I! I am the great Salamander, surely you've heard of me before." Salamander said, while Natsu and Happy started walking away in disappointment. "Hey, wait a minute!"

And Natsu made a very big mistake by walking away; as all the girls, minus Angela and the blonde, beat him up. "Now now, that's enough my lovelies let him go, I'm sure he didn't mean anything malicious by it." Salamander said and the girls swooned. But the blonde just glared at him; her emotions changing from admiration to resentment. "Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends."

And Natsu said: "No thanks." Annnnnnnnd he got pummeled to death again.

"Guess it wasn't him after all." Happy said.

"Definitely not him." Natsu groaned in pain.

"Well it's time to take my leave." Salamander said.

"You're leaving already!" Said the lovesick girls in complete unison.

"Time for the red carpet!" Salamander said and snapped his fingers, and a stream of fire lifted him in the air. "I'm having a soirée on my yacht tonight, and you're all invited!" And then he and the lovesick girls left, leaving Angela, who had returned Diancie to her Cherish Ball during the commotion, Natsu and Happy and the blonde.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but he was a creep." The blonde said, "Thanks for helping me back there." Leaving him to wonder what she meant.

Later...

As thanks, the blonde named Lucy treated them to lunch. Of course Natsu and Happy began devouring like a couple of Munchlax or Swallot. So Lucy explained that the Salamander guy was using Charm magic to make all the girls think that they were in love with him, and that kind of magic has been banned for years; so he must have gone through a lot of trouble to get one.

"I would've almost fell victim to his spell if you hadn't barged in at the last moment." Lucy said.

"Hey that reminds me." Angela said, "You mentioned someone named Igneel."

"We heard a rumor about a Salamander in town, but it was someone else." Natsu said.

"Aye, that guy didn't even look like a salamander." Happy said.

"I bet he can't even breathe fire like a real fire dragon." Natsu said

"So you're saying that your friend looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked.

"No, you got it all wrong; he doesn't look like a dragon, he really is one."

Needless to say Lucy was shocked and Angela was surprised until she remembered the majority of Dragon-type Pokemon she had seen.

And after they left, Angela decided to follow Lucy. She then saw Lucy was talking to Salamander:

"Your Charm spell won't work if someone's aware of it!" She said.

"My, aren't you perceptive." He said, "Have you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander."

"You're **the Salamander?!**" Lucy exclaimed.

"If you want to get into Fairy Tail, I'll put in a good word for you." He said.

That night...

Natsu and Happy were watching the yacht leave which of course reminded Natsu of his motion sickness.

"It's not like you have to get on the boat." Happy said.

Not to far, some girls were talking about Salamander:

"Wow I wish I could have gone" "To think a famous fire wizard who's a member of Fairy Tail." The girls said and Natsu upon hearing Fairy Tail, instantly looked back at the yacht which, again, reminded him of his motion sickness.

Unaware to both of them Angela had already decided to crash that party.

**To be continued...**

**Again sorry for being late; I went skiing on a week-long vacation, so there you have it. And if you think having Diancie as my character's partner makes her an all-powerful being then you're mistaken, in a good way. Diancie is just as powerful as normal Pokemon. **

**So see you soon.**


End file.
